ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Were Ten (Ben 10: A New Hero)
And Then There Were Ten is the first episode of Ben 10: A New Hero. It aired on 6/4/2016. Story camera is pointing towards a sign. The sign reads: "Bellwood" followed by tiny illegible writing. The camera swiftly moves down a hill and into a neighborhood, going through one of the houses. It stops at a young girl with orange hair, Gwen, talking to her parents. (Gwen's Mother): He's not that bad, I'm sure he's not going to be mean or anything like that. is plopped down on the couch, eating an apple. She groans for a long period of time. (Gwen): Mooom, please! I'll do anything! over at a textbook on the kitchen table I'll even study! (Gwen's Mother): All you ever do is study. It's time for you to take a break. (Gwen): Hmph. to herself Can't believe I'm going on a road trip with him, the biggest dweeb I know. scene changes to a spiky haired boy sitting cross-legged in front of a small television set. The boy is holding a controller with both hands. His bedroom door opens, revealing a tall blond-haired woman. (Ben's Mother): Ben! You're supposed to be packing up. (Ben): I'll do it.. later. (Ben's Mother): Sighs Is it because of her? (Ben): Yeah. She's such a dweeb. I mean, she's so smart! Snorts What a nerd. (Ben's Mother): Now, don't talk like that about her. She's very nice, smart, and respe- (Ben): Okay, okay, okay. Groans Mooom, why can't I just stay home this summer? (Sandra): Call me Sandra. It's not healthy to stay in and play video games all summer. walks over to his bed and takes out a suitcase. He puts in a bunch of white t-shirts with black stripes in the middle and some pants inside of his suitcase. scene changes to both Ben and Gwen standing in front of an RV. The two are facing away from each other with their arms crossed. A gray-haired man with a red Hawaiian shirt covered with floral patterns comes out of the RV. (Grandpa Max): Smiles Aren't you guys excited? This Rust Bucket will take us across the country this summer! (Ben): Yeah, sure. (Gwen): Totally. Max walks into the Rust Bucket and sits down on the driver's seat. Ben walks over to one of the seats and sits down, Gwen doing the same. The Rust Bucket turns on, driving off. (Grandpa Max): First stop! Yosemite Park, California! scene changes a few times, Ben and Gwen getting tired overtime. The last scene shows Ben slumped up against Gwen's bed, while Gwen is resting on one of the tables. (Grandpa Max): Finally! We're here! (Gwen): one of her eyes Finally. I thought this trip wouldn't have been as long. (Ben): up Get up, dweeb. Gwen in the back of the head (Gwen): Hey! That wasn't nice! (Ben): over to Gwen No duh, it wasn't. Max leads the two to a bonfire in the middle of the campsite. He quickly lights the bonfire using a stick and two rocks. Ben is impatiently tapping his feet, waiting for Grandpa Max to finish. (Ben): Could I go back to the Rust Bucket? (Gwen): What, already afraid of the dark? (Ben): I know I'm afraid of your ugly face! a bunch of funny faces (Grandpa Max): Stop it! Yes, Ben, you can. walks over to the Rust Bucket and sneaks behind it, making sure no one is watching. He starts walking over to a rock, kicking it away. (Ben): Dumbest vacation ever. Wish something exciting would happen! over and sees a shooting star. camera is following Ben who is chasing after a shooting star the middle of a forest. It's dark outside, the bright stars illuminating the forest. Ben arrives at the shooting star site - which is revealed to be a crash site, viewing a small container-like orb in the middle of the crash site. The ground is shaking, Ben now falling off the edges of the crater and into it. (Ben): Curiously What is that? camera focuses on the mysterious orb for a few seconds, returning to Ben who is reaching towards the orb. The camera focuses on the orb which opens up, revealing a watch. The watch latches onto Ben's wrist. (Ben): (Smiles) Cool.. What's a watch doing in outer space? camera is now focusing on the watch. The watch is slightly complex, with a large hourglass symbol on it. The hourglass symbol has a humanoid figure on it as an icon. Ben turns the watch's core which reacts by it popping out. Curious, Ben pokes it. After doing this, Ben's figure changes shape. Magma starts to replace Ben's skin, with dark red and brown rocks forming on his new hot skin. Ben's new form grows a few inches. (Ben/Alien Form): Ahh! My hands are on fire! voice is now slightly raspier and deeper. (Ben/Alien Form): Really, Gwen? I know I'm hot and all, but did you have to run away? off to find Gwen looks down at his hands of fire and then looks over at a tree. He smirks as a burst of fire comes out of his hands, incinerating the tree. The fire spreads over to other trees, soon setting the forest on fire. Smoke arises into the air, causing Ben to panic. The camera turns to show Gwen who had just arrived at the scene. (Gwen): Shocked Grandpa Max! off running to the Rust Bucket camera goes back to Ben who's facial expression gives off a worried expression. The camera then shows Grandpa Max and Gwen running over to Ben with fire extinguishers. (Grandpa Max): Uh-oh.. (Ben/Alien Form): Guys! Grandpa Max, Gwen, it's me! (Gwen): How does it know our names! Ben with the fire extinguisher, spraying him with it. Ben's fire evaporates into smoke. (Grandpa Max): Ben! Is that you? some of the trees with his fire extinguisher (Ben/Alien Form): Yes! When I was walking, this meteor had a watch inside of it. It jumped onto me and I decided to see what it could do. Now I'm stuck as this monster. (Grandpa Max): Ben Alien. the suspicious looks I mean, obviously it's an alien? Just look at it! (Ben): back to human form with a blinding green flash of lights Phew, I thought I was stuck as this alien. down at the watch Something tells me this summer just took a turn. (Gwen): Hello? Forest fire! fire settles down, leaving debris on the floor (Ben): Seems like you guys don't need my help. We should go ba- drone is hovering in the air, trying to claw at Ben (Grandpa Max): Watch out! the drone with his fire extinguisher only to receive a laser blast (Ben/Alien Form): Grandpa Max, are you okay? down at Omnitrix and presses it, turning the dial a bit and smacking it Woah. New alien. is now a red skinned alien with four muscular arms. His shirt is still on but his pants ripped off. Ben runs at the drone and punches it into a tree. (Ben/Four Arms): Nice! I'll call this guy, Four Arms! And the other.. Heatblast! Yeah, time to kick some alien butt! (Gwen): Not now! Grandpa Max is injured! to carry him (Four Arms): Heh. Weak. Grandpa Max over his shoulder and walks off to the Rust Bucket scene changes to Ben as a new alien - who was nicknamed XLR8 - running over water. Grandpa Max is currently fishing while XLR8 is playing around. Gwen is swimming in the water. (XLR8): How about some splash! by Gwen, a wave of water knocking her over scene changes again to Vilgax looking down at Earth from a space ship. He mutters something from his tube then closes his eyes. Major Events * Grandpa Max takes Ben and Gwen on a road trip. * Ben finds the Omnitrix. * Heatblast, Four Arms, and XLR8 make their debut. Characters * Ben * Gwen * Grandpa Max * Sandra * Gwen's Mom Aliens Used * Heatblast (Earth 95) * Four Arms (Earth 95) * XLR8 (Earth 95) Villains * Vilgax ** Vilgax's Drones Trivia * This is the pilot of Ben 10: A New Hero. * This had taken over an hour. * First stop: Yosemite Park, California. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Ben 10: A New Hero Category:Season Premieres